


Rainfall

by hells_intern



Series: Quick Writes [4]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, Rain, kinda sad, ren is only mentioned btw, short and sweet lol, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_intern/pseuds/hells_intern
Summary: Prompt: Write a moment of Yuu's life where he wished to live, even if it was just for a moment





	

Yuu stood, leaning against the rails as he looked out day-dreaming. Class didn’t start until maybe another 30 minutes, or maybe it was 10? He wasn’t really paying attention but figured he had time to kill anyways.

He was surrounded by the smell that came after a rainy day even though it was still lightly sprinkling, making the moment almost relaxing. He’d slipped a few times climbing over the rail but otherwise was unharmed.

Thoughts came and went, some silly, others depressing. Thoughts about Ren falling, thoughts about how it was his fault, about how he was to blame-

The sound of the bell ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. He groaned, not wanting to face the school day just yet.

Yuu grabbed onto the rails, too preoccupied to pay attention to the dew covering them. He hopped up but when his shoe met with the rail to push himself, it slipped.

He fell backwards, tripping over the edge of the building.

For a brief moment, time seemed to stop. Almost in slow motion stray raindrops hit his face. Everything looked as though suddenly it was crystal clear. 

A single thought ran through his mind.

_I don’t want to die._

But he did.


End file.
